


Pillow Talk

by vanibella



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles about the sleepytimes of Feanorians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted all of them sharing a room, so here it is. I don't know, I just really, really like the idea. Anyhoo, I write from what I know and what I've experienced, and since my culture is obviously different from your culture, please don't judge certain customs and traditions.

“Ow! You’re killing me!” Amras whimpered pitifully as his brother bore down on his back, forcing him to stretch further on the floor. His twin was running him through some basic warm-up exercises for ballet, but all the younger twin could think about was the guilt of eating that extra slice of chocolate cake from dinner.

“Come on, Telvo, deep breaths- keep your knees straight, not bent.” Legs open wide on the floor, Amras had his body down in the middle, arms extended to the front. He already had the leg part down, a normal side split, but he had to be able to lean forward until his upper body touched the floor.

“Alright, last 16 counts-”

“Urgh! Maitimo, help!”

“Sorry, I’m busy right now.”

“You’re so mean!”

“1…2…3…4..”

It was around 2 A.M. of December 24, and though they all had to get up early later for lunch with their grandfather and cousins, everyone was still too restless to get ready for bed, much less sleep. The twins had put on their jazz shoes and were practicing with the barre installed in the room. Although they had a separate room reserved just for dancing within the house, complete with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and a barre that went around the whole length of the walls (plus an extensive sound system), the two were always cavorting about in their older brothers’ rooms, so Fëanor decided to just set up a small one in the room they occupied the most, which was Nelyo’s and Káno’s.

Presently, there were about 4 bedrooms in the house, but of the 4, they only used 2. One summer, Fëanor and Nerdanel had their property renovated and remodeled, and to house their kids, had set up 3 bedrooms for each pair: Maedhros and Maglor, Celegorm and Caranthir, and a nursery for the youngest, Curufin, of whom Nerdanel was pregnant with at the time. They planned to convert the nursery into Curvo’s bedroom later when he was older, but they were worried about the other 4 thinking the arrangement to be unfair. Luckily, they didn’t have to, because Nerdanel had the twins after a year, and so the last bedroom was to be used by the youngest 3. They would just have to add a bunk bed for the two.

Except for the fact that Curvo and the twins never grew out of the practice of sleeping in their parents’ bedroom (because it was the only one that had a TV, a mini-ref, and a bathroom; the other bathroom was in the hall), and Turko and Moryo preferred to stay with Nelyo and Káno because of a childhood fear of some ghost story they’d heard when they were younger.

So the matter of having to pay a very expensive electricity bill from using 4 AC’s (even if it wasn’t summer) was put to rest. Cue the sighs of relief from 2 very exhausted parents.

Amras groaned.

“….8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

“Finally!”

His twin backed off, and Amras sighed in relief, coming back up like a spring and drawing his legs together in front, rubbing them.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Amrod winked at him. “Dad told me to take responsibility for our dance lessons, since classes don’t resume until January.”

“You’re just mad that I stole the last piece of cake from dinner.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“ _No_ , I’m not.”

“ _Yes_ , you are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“ ** _NO_**!”

“ ** _Quiet_** , the both of you! My head is aching!”

The two sheepishly turned to Tyelko, who was lying on the tri-fold futon with an arm over his eyes. Huan was fast asleep on his stomach. 

“Sorry, Tyelko.” Their brother grunted his forgiveness. “You too, Káno. You’ve played that goddamn song about 10 fucking times already, will you give it a rest?” The song in question was Justin Bieber’s “Sorry.”

Káno, who was seated on the couch (which could also be pulled down into a bed) with his legs propped up on the seat, was messing around with his violin. A blanket was spread over his lap, along with a notebook and pen where he’d been scribbling revisions for his piece. He put down the instrument and removed his glasses, wincing as it got caught in his hair.

“Well, I don’t see Nelyo and Moryo complaining. Do you?”

Nelyo, who was seated on one end of the couch, pinched his brother’s foot.

“I was nice enough not to complain, Káno. Moryo, your tailbone is digging into my thigh.”

Moryo’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “It’s not my fault if my butt is pointy! I wouldn’t be sitting in your lap if it weren’t for Káno and his big feet!”

“Excuse me, but I don’t see how we could share shoes if you’re 2 sizes bigger.”

“Skinny? More like flabby.”

“I thought you had a headache, Tyelko. Shouldn’t you be…” Moryo paused to find the right words, then continued with, “…doing what people with headaches do?”

“…white flower?” Amrod looked up from the floor.

“Káno finished the last bottle!”

“Oh my god! Are you that stupid?” Curvo, who apparently heard all that had happened outside before he came in, yanked open the dresser by the door. “There’s like, 6 more bottles of the thing here in the drawer!” He took one, and unwrapping the plastic from the box, threw the ointment at Tyelko, but it hit Huan instead, waking the dog. Huffing, the Shih Tzu climbed off the blonde and crept under the bed, to get away with all the noise his masters were making.

“Anyways, why are you sitting in Nelyo’s lap? You could just take the chair from the dresser and drag it over to the side of the bed.”

“I’m too lazy.”

“Yeesh.”Curvo made his way to the sofa-bed and looked around the laptop, making a small leap over his prostrate brother, “What the hell are you guys watching?”

Maglor answered for the two. “My Little Pony.”

“Mm.”

Joining in to watch, Curvo stalwartly ignored the “Hey!” from Maglor as he sat on his brother’s feet, forcing the latter to retract his legs. Maglor tried kicking his younger brother to see if he would let up, but Curvo was determined and he held out until the older one decided to give up at last. Maglor threw up his hands in frustration and groaned, tuning out the sound of his brothers’ laughing. The twins had resumed their arguing. 

“Wait. Why are you the responsible one all of a sudden?”

“Haven’t I always been?”

“That’s bullshit. How come dad asked you and not me?”

“I didn’t. I asked Nelyo.”

“Shit!”

Celegorm shot up from the futon so quickly that Maglor couldn’t help but grimace at the thought of having whiplash from having sat up so suddenly. Maedhros, Caranthir and Curufin looked like spooked cats. Only the twins weren’t startled, looking up from their floor work.

“Language, Tyelko.” He raised an eyebrow at his third-eldest, and then regarded the rest of the room with a certain fondness that was tempered with exasperation.

“Just what exactly are all of you up to at 2 A.M.? Káno, your mother is already asleep. Tyelko, didn’t I tell you to turn off the air con in your room? And you,” he said, pointing at Amrod, “the both of you,” adding Amras, “enough ballet. I can hear your footfalls all the way from the other room.”

They all answered in unison.

“Sorry, Dad.”

“We’re going out tomorrow to eat lunch with your cousins and grandfather, so we’re leaving around 11:30. Considering that there are only 2 bathrooms in the house, you are all going to have to wake up early if you want first pick.”

“Where are we eating?” Curvo asked.

“Please don’t tell me that it’s another Chinese restaurant. I mean, I get that Grandpa’s fond of it, and that we’re one-eighth Chinese, but please, please, **_please_**.” Maglor interjected, giving his father his best weepy face.

“Sorry, ‘Laurë, but it’s already been decided.” His dad smiled sympathetically.

“Oh no.” Maglor wailed, burying his face in his hands. “Not the egg noodles.”

“Anyways, off to bed. All of you. Twins, go brush your teeth and get inside our room before I lock it.”

“But I just started watching…” Curvo made a weak gesture at the laptop in front of him.

Fëanor frowned. “10, 9, 8..”

Curvo’s eyes widened and he made a dash for it, the twins immediately following suit and removing their shoes, making a run for the bathroom.

“…I can’t believe that still works.” Tyelko got up to drag the futon to the other end of the room.

“When you have 7 kids, you pick up a few tricks here and there.” Their dad turned to Moryo and Nelyo, walking over to their cozy little spot. He pressed the spacebar of Nelyo’s laptop. “Enough My Little Pony, you two. Bed.”

Moryo whined his protest, but got off anyhow and stood, stretching. Nelyo exited the window and pressed the off button, waiting for the screen to turn dark before closing the computer. Once he had finished putting away the device, he opened the corner most closet and started pulling out blankets and pillows.

“Káno?”

“I’m putting away the violin.”

“Thank god.”

Káno threw a pillow to Tyelko’s face. “You wouldn’t know anything about music, you uncultured walnut.”

Tyelko repeated the statement in a falsetto voice, earning another pillow to the face.

Fëanor then kissed his sons good-night, but paused by the door on his way out. “Merry Christmas, boys. Be sure to get up early, or else.” And then he left, leaving the door slightly ajar. They smiled despite the unsaid threat, the most that their dad could come up with was probably videotape them sleeping. Which wasn’t so bad, but still… they all had rather unusual sleeping habits. Nelyo heard the master bedroom door closing just as Curvo and the twins came back from the bathroom.

“Good night, guys. And Merry Christmas.” Several half-hearted replies of the greeting were returned, along with the nightly routine of kissing each other good-night before they all retired to their respective sleeping arrangements. The twins unplugged their charging phones, and then left.

“Can you please stop sleeping naked? It’s unnerving.” Moryo wrinkled his nose as Tyelko stripped down to his boxers.

“I’m doing this for you!” Tyelko teased, a wicked grin on his face. “I give off more heat this way, so feel free to snuggle up to me during the night.”

“Baby, it’s cold outside…” Maglor sing-songed, snickering as he and Nelyo pulled down the bed and drew the comforter over it, plumping pillows and positioning them.

“Oh, stuff it, Káno. If I hear you sing one more-”

“Okay, let’s all go to sleep. I’m turning off the lights.” Nelyo interrupted, striding to the door and putting a hand on the light switch.

Tyelko pulled the blanket around them, hugging him from behind. His breath ghosted over Moryo’s ear, but the younger found that he didn’t mind the closeness at all. The warmth was already making him sleepy.

“Good night,” he muttered, nuzzling into his pillow.

“Good night,” Tyelko answered, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his legs around his brother’s hunched frame.

Nelyo turned off the lights and the room plunged into darkness. There was muffled shuffling as Nelyo made his way back to their bed, a quiet “Ow!” as he ran into the cabinet, and then silence.

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock..”

“Káno! Shut the fuck up!”

“No!” And then he burst into “Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer”, and Moryo couldn’t put himself to blame Tyelko for tackling their brother. Happy Holidays indeed.


End file.
